


The First Time is Better The Second Time

by AsterVitae



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut. Sex. Blow job.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is caught in an embarrassing situation, and Oliver decided to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time is Better The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling all.
> 
> Sequel to Interrupted.

Percy was doing rounds with Penny. They were made to pair up during rounds this year because Sirius Black had escaped and it was thought that he could be near the school. It was nearing the end of their rounds and Percy as glad, he was rather tired. They were doing one last perimeter sweep when Percy thought he heard something in a nearby classroom.  
“Did you hear that?” He asked Penny.  
“Hear what?” She asked.  
“I think I heard a noise inside that classroom.” Replied Percy. “Let’s check it out.”  
The pair made their way into the darkened classroom, and Percy illuminated the lights. It was empty.  
“I could have sworn I heard some…” Started Percy but was interrupted by Penny pulling him into a kiss.  
She was all over him. Her hands were everywhere and he stepped back to try to dislodge her from him, but she followed. They broke apart when Percy slammed into the desk at the front of the classroom.  
“We are supposed to be doing rounds Penny.” Said Percy.  
“And we did do them, but now we are all alone in this empty classroom.” Pouted Penny in a way she thought made her look sexy.  
“Your point being?” asked Percy as he straightened himself out.  
“My point,” said Penny in a huff, “is that I would like you to bend me over this desk and fuck me.”  
“W… what?!” gulped Percy in surprise.  
“You heard me Percy.” Replied Penny as she grabbed his cock.  
“Penny!” He gasped. “It is against the rules to…”  
“Then discipline me Head Boy.” She whispered seductively and Percy began to freak out.  
Penny had already unzipped his pants and was stroking his cock, trying to get him excited. He knew Penny, this would end in one of two ways. One, he would refuse her advances and she would get mad and scream at him, or two, he would be forced to agree and he would probably not be able to get an erection. Which would also cause her to scream at him. At that moment she dropped to her knees and took his soft cock into her mouth. Percy closed his eyes and thought about the last time she had sucked his dick. He thought about Oliver, and seeing him wank. Percy was getting hard at the memory. Maybe he would be able to do this after all. With a pop Percy’s cock was freed and Penny stood back up to kiss Percy. He could taste himself on her tongue, and he liked it.  
“Fuck me Percy.” She whispered against his lips.  
Percy’s heart began to race. He couldn’t turn her down again. She was starting to ask questions about why he never wanted to have sex and he was running out of believable excuses. Percy figured that he would have to lose his virginity eventually, might as well be now.  
“Okay.” He whispered back with a shaky voice. “But, we have to be quiet so no one hears. So, no talking.”  
“Okay.” Replied Penny as she turned around and lifted up the skirt to her uniform.  
She wasn’t wearing underwear. Percy came up behind her and placed his hands on either side of her ass. He closed his eyes and pictured Oliver stroking his cock. With a deep breath he plunged inside of her. She gasped, but didn’t say anything. It felt good thought Percy. It was warm and soft and tight. He started to pull out until only the tip of his cock was inside and then he pressed back in. He was going at a steady pace and he couldn’t believe how good it felt. His breathing deepened as he started to speed up a little. In his mind it was Oliver that he was fucking. Percy could see the Keepers toned back as he had him bent over. Percy’s breath caught as the person underneath him started to push back with his every thrust. They were going at a fast, hard pace now. Penny started to pant and moan out.  
“Oh fuck Percy!” she cried out. “Oh fuck, this feels so good.”  
Percy ignored her and kept trying to picture Oliver. She wouldn’t stop talking though.  
“You have such a big dick Percy.” She moaned out. “Do you like how my pussy feels Percy? I am so wet for you.”  
“Sssssh.” Said Percy with a strained voice. “Someone will hear us.”  
“Then let them hear us.” She cried out.  
Percy was starting to falter. It was becoming difficult to pretend it was Oliver he was fucking. Why did Penny always insist on talking during these moments?  
“Pen, please.” Said Percy as he closed his eyes harder and desperately tried to picture Oliver.  
“I can’t help it Percy.” She panted. “You are fucking me too well. Don’t stop, I am so close.”  
Percy could feel himself losing his erection. He was panicking. He was just chanting “Oliver” over and over again in his head.  
“I’m so close.” Said Penny as Percy’s cock slowly began to go limp.  
She was pushing back and he was desperately trying to gain his erection back before she noticed. It was too late though.  
“You have to be fucking kidding me!” she screamed in irritation. “Did you just get soft?”  
“Sorry.” He mumbled as he pulled out of her and tucked himself away.  
“Seriously Percy!?” she kept on screaming. “What the fuck is wrong with you.”  
“Will you keep your voice down!?” he hissed back at her.  
“No!” she screamed in return. “Why can you never stay hard?!”  
“Why can you never shut up?!” he screamed back.  
It was at that moment he heard a crash inside of the classrooms storage closet. Actually, he heard several crashes. Fear started to rise in his chest. What if someone was in there? What of someone knew about what just happened to him. Percy slowly made his way to the door and (with a silent prayer) turned the handle. Standing inside of the closet, looking back at him, were his twin brothers. Percy wanted to die.  
“Heya Perce.” Said George.  
“How’s it hanging?” asked Fred. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Percy woke up insanely early and got ready for his day. Something he had done ever since the wanking incident with Oliver. Percy tried to avoid being around him now, because he didn’t know how to handle the situation. He made his way to the great hall and he was one of the first ones there. Like usual. He sat down and started to eat quickly. The twins had promised not to say anything about what they overheard, but he didn’t exactly believe them. They were Fred and George after all. Percy ate as fast as he could, but it wasn’t fast enough. People started to trickle in and Percy got the distinct impression that a few people kept looking at him and laughing. He shock it off and told himself he was being paranoid. Percy wanted to flee when he saw not only Oliver enter the great hall, but he was with the twins. Percy jumped up and made his way to the exit. He was almost there when a fellow student called out to him.  
“Hey Percy, I heard that you had some performance issues in class yesterday. That is not good Head Boy behavior.” Laughed some random guy that Percy thought looked vaguely familiar.  
“What?” asked Percy confused.  
“I think there are tonics for your problem.” Said the girl next to the guy.  
The two who spoke to him and a few people around them burst into laughter. Percy felt like his heart was in his throat. He looked around the great hall and several people were in fact looking at him and laughing as they talked to their friends. He saw Oliver, George, and Fred a few feet away and he gave them a look of hurt. How could they do this to him? Percy turned and fled the great hall. He could feel tears starting and he walked faster. He had no idea where he was headed, he was just moving. It wasn’t until he reached the lake that he really even realized he was outside. The tears were streaming down his face and he sat down near the lake.  
“Percy!” Called out Fred, or maybe it was George.  
Percy did not really care at the moment which one it was. He stood and turned to see them, and Oliver, approaching him.  
“Why?’ screamed Percy as soon as they were near enough. “You promised you wouldn’t say anything  
“It wasn’t us!” Replied Fred.  
“Really Percy!” joined in George.  
“Who else could have said something?” Replied Percy.  
“Well…” said George, “didn’t you notice that all the people who seemed to know… were Ravenclaw's?”  
Percy felt sick. Surely Penny wouldn’t have said anything about what happened last night. George was right though, only the Ravenclaw's seemed to know. Percy pushed past them and headed towards the castle. His classes went terribly that day. As the day progressed more and more people seemed to know about it. The worst was Potions, the Slytherin's were merciless. His day was made worse when he saw Penny and confronted her. Turned out that she had told a “few friends”, but she wasn’t sure how it “blew up” the way it had. They broke up to say the least. At dinner time Percy opted to just stay in his dorm room. He was laying in his bed, contemplating what he should do, when Oliver walked in. He had been avoiding him more so today than before, and he wondered if he could just run out of the room now.  
“You alright Percy?” asked Oliver as he sat down across from him on his own bed.  
“Fantastic.” Replied Percy.  
“I am sorry about all this, but Penny is a real bitch Percy.” Said Oliver. “I know that she’s your girlfriend, but…”  
“We broke up.” Interrupted Percy.  
“What?” Asked Oliver.  
“She was the one who started all of this, so we broke up.” Replied Percy as he just stared up at the ceiling.  
“I’m sorry.” Said Oliver as he got up and came over to Percy’s bed.  
Percy was surprised when he felt his mattress shift, and looked over to see Oliver sitting next to him. His heart started to race and he could feel a flush creep up his face.  
“Wh… what are you doing?” he asked the Scot.  
“Comforting you.” Replied Oliver.  
Percy watched Oliver as he took a deep breath and (was he nervous? Why would Oliver be nervous thought Percy) placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder. The moment Oliver touched him heat spreader through his body, and Percy could feel his cock growing. From just a touch, thought Percy? He needed to calm down.  
“Well, thank you Oliver, but I will be alright.” Said Percy.  
Was Oliver getting closer to him? Percy was startled when he felt Oliver’s hand move to the side of his face. He didn’t pull away though. He was too mesmerized by Oliver’s mouth that appeared to be getting closer to him.  
“I may be able to help.” Whispered Oliver as he placed a gentle kiss on Percy’s lips.  
Percy was in too much shock to kiss back. His body went rigid and Oliver seemed to take that as a sign that the kiss was unwelcome.  
“Wait.” Whispered Percy as Oliver began to pull away.  
Oliver looked at him and understanding flashed in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Percy again, this time with more force. Percy was nervous, but he was kissing Oliver back. He felt a tongue slide along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. They were pushing their tongues against each other’s as the kiss deepened. Percy’s heart was pounding and he held on to Oliver’s arms for dear life. He was worried that this was a figment of his imagination and that if he let go Oliver would disappear.  
A small moan escaped the back of Percy’s throat and Oliver moaned back. Percy was surprised when Oliver moved so that he was laying on top of Percy. Oliver took his knee and pushed Percy’s legs apart. Percy could feel Oliver’s erection on his hip and he was certain that Oliver could feel his. Percy surprised even himself when he pushed his hips up, rubbing his clothed erection against Oliver. Oliver growled out and pulled out of the kiss. They were both panting hard and looking at one another. Percy could feel Oliver’s hands unbuttoning his shirt. Oliver gave Percy a questioning look and Percy’s nodded his head yes. Oliver’s hands began to work faster and Percy started to work on Oliver’s shirt. Percy’s hands were shaking, because he was so nervous.  
They were both free from their shirts and Percy was running his hands across Oliver’s chest. All Percy could think was, fuck, Oliver had an amazing body.  
“Percy.” Breathed Oliver and Percy looked up into his face. “Would you want… want to fuck me?”  
Percy couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He nervously nodded his head because for the life of him he could not talk at the moment.  
“Have you ever done this with a guy before?” Asked Oliver.  
Percy gulped and shook his head no. Percy felt Oliver unbuttoning his pants and he lifted his hips so he could pull them down his body. His cock sprung free of his underwear and he moaned out when Oliver took hold of it. Oliver began to stroke him and Percy could not help the whimpers that he made. Percy kissed Oliver as he stroked his cock. It was a fevered kiss, one that Percy hoped would never end. They made out for some time and eventually Oliver let go of his cock and pulled back. Percy was left panted as he watched Oliver undo and remove his pants. Percy wasted no time, he sat up and took Oliver’s cock in his hand. Moving up and down his length Percy watched as Oliver threw his head back and moaned. Percy was nervous, he had never done anything like this before. His lust for Oliver was overwhelming.  
Percy was pushed down into his bed and Oliver came down on too of him. They kissed for a while and then Oliver rolled them over so that Percy was on top of him.  
“Percy,” panted Oliver, “do you have lube?”  
Percy nodded and retrieved it from his bed side drawer. Oliver took it from him and squeezed some into his hand. Percy watched as Oliver began to finger himself.  
“You don’t know how many times I have done this to myself as I thought about you Percy.” Moaned Oliver.  
“Really?” asked Percy surprised.  
“Oh, fuck yes.” Replied Oliver.  
Percy picked up the lube and squirted some into his hand.  
“Can I… that is… would it be okay if… if…” stammered Percy.  
“You want to stretch me out Percy?” asked Oliver with a grin  
“Y… yes.” Answered Percy.  
Oliver removed his fingers and Percy brought his hand to his entrance. He slid one finger in and a tight warmth surrounded it. Percy started to pump his finger in and out of Oliver. When he grazed by a certain spot Oliver’s hips jerked and he moaned out. Percy added a second finger and began rubbing that spot over and over.  
“Percy!” cried out Oliver.  
Hearing the Scot pant and moan really turned Percy on.  
“Percy, I’m ready.” Said Oliver.  
Percy pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Oliver opening. Percy watched as Oliver started to jerk off.  
“Do it Percy.”  
Percy took a deep breath and pushed forward. Oliver was tight and hot, and felt amazing. Percy pushed all of the way in and paused. He had never felt anything so amazing in his life.  
“Fuck Percy!” moaned Oliver. “You have a nice big cock don’t you? Fuck, you feel good buried in my arse.”  
Percy couldn’t take it any longer, so he started to move. He went slowly at first but watching Oliver as he stroked his cock and hearing him moan out his name, made Percy wild. Percy was pounding into Oliver and Oliver was meeting his every thrust.  
“Yes. Percy!” called out Oliver in pleasure. “Fuck me. Fuck me with your big, thick cock. Percy. Percy. Fuck, Percy!”  
Percy could feel the familiar sensation and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. With a few more pumps Percy came.  
“Oliver!” he moaned out as he filled the other man’s entrance with his come.  
Percy pulled out and saw his come stream out of Oliver and down his ass. Looking up he could see that Oliver was still stroking his cock. Without thinking. Percy leaned down and took the tip of Oliver’s dick into his mouth, and sucked him like a lollypop.  
“Oh. Fuck!” moaned out Oliver.  
Percy was bringing his mouth further down Oliver’s length. He flicked his tongue over the tip as he moved back up. Percy wondered how much of Oliver’s cock he could fit into his mouth. So each time he moved down he took more and more of him in. Percy enjoyed the taste of the other man’s cock and pretty soon he was energetically sucking Oliver’s cock. He could hear Oliver’s sexy pants and moans and he looked up at him while he continued to move along his length. Oliver was writhing in ecstasy and his hands were gripping Percy’s sheets. Percy brought Oliver as far in as he could, he could feel the tip of his cock on the back of his throat. He gaged a bit, but it became easier with each time.  
“Percy!” moaned Oliver. “Percy, I’m… I’m going to… I’m going to…”  
Percy felt Oliver explode down his throat and he sucked harder. He wanted every last drop of him. He tasted good, thought Percy. Percy let Oliver’s cock slide out of his mouth as he sat up and looked at the man he had just fucked. Oliver sat up and kissed him.  
“So, did that cheer you up?” asked Oliver.  
“I would say so.” Laughed Percy.


End file.
